1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction type toy devices and in particular to a constructable toy wheeled vehicle having removably mountable interconnected parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Component type toy vehicles disclosed in the prior art are mostly of the type which provide a plurality of different components which may be substituted for various other components to provide different functions. The individual parts of these vehicles are separable from the main body or frame of the vehicle, but must be reassembled in the same manner to return the vehicle to an operating state. However, none of the prior art devices provide a vehicle which can be redesigned by rearranging the individual components on the main frame.